Tina
Tina is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 22 games, hosted 9, and coached 2. Games played Main *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution - Vigilante/Mayor *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Reviver *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Town Paramedic *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Vigilante *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Townie *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Mafia Goon Mini *TBT Mini Mafia - Town Detective *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Godfather *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Mafia Roleblocker (replaced by Dolby) *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment - Mafia Goon (replaced by PurplPanda) *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Town Jack of all Trades *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise - Captain *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Action-immune townie Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival - Ferris Wheel Operator *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXV: Seven Deadly Sins - Jailkeeper *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Mafia Framer *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - Townie (Inkling's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again - Townie (Shondell's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Posts (N e s s' replacement) Games hosted Main *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Posts *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Posts Mini *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy - Posts *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Posts Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape - Posts Games coached *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls - Posts *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen - Posts Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again Observers Main *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest Mini *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Role Claim *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Run Game *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Run Game Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Overall Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Town Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Writing Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Scummy award winners Category:Players Category:Hosts Category:Coaches Category:Replaced players